On A Stormy Night
by siliana blue
Summary: OneShot. TyKa. Tyson lässt eine Erinnerung Revue passieren. CharacterDeath. Summary ist nichtssagend, ich weiß, aber mehr wäre zuviel verraten... R&R please


Hi! Yup, ich lebe noch - und arbeite gerade, ob ihr's glaubt oder nicht - an einem neuen Kapitel von LutS. Allerdings muss ich mich dazu erst wieder durch die ganze bisherige Story wühlen, weshalb das noch etwas dauern kann.

Um die Wartezeit etwas zu verkürzen hier ine kleiner One Shot. Hoffe wie immer es gefällt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;)

* * *

On A Stormy Night

* * *

Ich habe Gewitterstürme immer gehaßt. Mal ehrlich, Gewitter kann man doch nur hassen, oder? Ich meine, ich habe schon von Leuten gehört, die steif und fest und mit inbrünstiger Überzeugung behaupten, sie liebten Gewitterstürme. Meine Überzeugung lag immer darin, daß diese Leute lügen. Regen, Wind in Orkanstärke, gleißende Blitze wenn man nicht mit ihnen rechnet und grollender Donner, der die Fensterscheiben klirren läßt. Grauenhaft.

Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich fürchte mich nicht vor Gewitterstürmen. Keineswegs. Ich kann während einem Gewitter wunderbar schlafen – gut, okay, ich wache des öfteren vom Donnern auf, aber prinzipiell kann ich schlafen, Gewitter hin oder her. Ich habe weder Angst vom Blitz erschlagen zu werden, noch schließe ich mich dem Aberglauben an, das Donnergrollen sei der Zorn Gottes. Nein, ich fürchte mich nicht vor Gewitterstürmen. Ich mag sie nur nicht. Oder besser gesagt, ich _mochte_ sie nicht. Bis zu jener Nacht…

Es war im Oktober vor elf Jahren. Elf Jahre… kaum zu glauben, daß das schon so lange her sein soll… Aber zurück zur Geschichte!

Es war also vor elf Jahren im Oktober. Genauer gesagt in der Nacht vom 21. zum 22. Oktober. Es war das Jahr nach unserer dritten Weltmeisterschaft und der Geschichte mit der BEGA damals, und wir befanden uns auf einer Promotour durch Europa – werben für die kommende WM, solche Sachen. Ziemlich cool – fand ich. Ziemliche Zeitverschwendung – fand Kai.

Kai. Er war die ganze Tour über mehr als mürrisch gewesen. Mürrischer als sonst, und das will schon was heißen. Für dieses Unternehmen war er extra aus Rußland zurückgekehrt, wo er eigentlich nach seinem Abschluß an irgendeiner Eliteschule gerade damit beschäftigt war, die Firma seines Großvaters… ‚umzustrukturieren', ich glaube so hat er es genannt. Er war praktisch immer nur mit einem Ohr anwesend – das andere hing ganz businesslike 24/7 an seinem Handy. Manchmal redete er in geschäftlich-nüchternem Ton auf englisch in den Hörer, manchmal leicht verärgert auf japanisch und gelegentlich – wenn auch eher selten – brüllte er in unverständlichem russisch in unverhohlener Wut so laut in das arme Ding, daß ich mich fragte, wofür er es überhaupt noch brauchte. Bei der Lautstärke hörte man ihn sicher auch ohne Funkübertragung bis nach Moskau.

Nun, jedenfalls war er nicht wirklich anwesend. Zumindest nicht geistig. Trotzdem war er da, und das war mehr als ich zu hoffen gewagt hatte, als es hieß, wir würden als Team auf diese Tour gehen. Ich hatte Mr. Dickenson extra noch einmal gefragt, ob Kai uns wirklich in Paris treffen würde, als wir in Tokio in den Flieger gestiegen waren. Ich wollte ganz sicher gehen, daß ich mir nicht erst Hoffnungen machte, nur um dann am Pariser Flughafen eine herbe Enttäuschung zu erleben. Schließlich hatte ich von Kai das ganze letzte Jahr über nichts gehört, geschweige denn gesehen. Da war es doch nur normal, daß ich es kaum erwarten konnte, ihn wiederzusehen.

Na gut, vielleicht war das Ausmaß meiner Freude nicht direkt das, was man gemein hin als normal bezeichnet. Okay, okay, ich war praktisch euphorisch bei dem Gedanken, daß wir uns treffen würden. Ich schlief drei Nächte vor unserer Abreise nicht mehr und rannte durchs Haus wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn in dem Versuch meine Sachen zu packen. Ich konnte es nicht erwarten. Ich war aufgeregt, nervös – und so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich würde Kai wiedersehen! Würde wieder in diese faszinierenden roten Augen blicken können, die mich jedesmal wieder fragen ließen, ob der Kerl überhaupt menschlich war. Würde diese nie zu bändigenden zweifarbigen Strähnen wieder im Wind spielen sehen und diesen absolut perfekten Körper heimlich aus den Augenwinkeln betrachten können…

Gut, okay, ich geb's ja zu, ich war hoffnungslos in ihn verknallt! Zufrieden? Mehr als das sogar. Ich liebte ihn. Anfangs hatte ich es für eine Teenagerschwärmerei gehalten, aber inzwischen war mir klar – ich liebte ihn. Wie niemanden sonst. Und das vergangene Jahr ohne ihn war die Hölle gewesen. Wen wunderte es da, daß ich jetzt vor Vorfreude fast platzte? Eben. Niemanden.

Als wir in Paris ankamen schossen meine Augen geradezu durch die Menschenmassen. Wo war er? Sein Flug sollte vor uns ankommen, er mußte also schon hier sein. Wo zum Teufel war er also? Und plötzlich sah ich ihn. Er stand mitten in der Wartehalle, einen Aktenkoffer unterm Arm, einen schwarzen Trolleykoffer neben sich auf dem eine zerfledderte Zeitung lag – Financial Times, der Farbe nach zu urteilen – und sein Handy am Ohr, in das er aufgeregt hineinsprach. Als er aus dem Augenwinkel mein überschwengliches Winken sah nickte er nur kurz zurück und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung – Tala, wie ich später herausfand.

Wir bahnten uns einen Weg zu ihm und hörten ihm den ganzen Weg vom Flughafen zum Taxistand, weiter zum Hotel bis hoch in unsere gemeinsame Suite beim Telefonieren mit allen möglichen Leuten zu. Er legte auf, wählte eine neue Nummer, legte wieder auf, nahm ab weil's klingelte, legte wieder auf, wählte wieder eine neue Nummer, und so fort. Und darauf hatte ich mich nun so gefreut.

Erst abends, so gegen zehn, schaltete er das verteufelte Ding ab und nahm zum ersten Mal richtig Notiz von uns, seit wir Paris erreicht hatten. Und auch dann beschränkte sich das Gespräch auf „Wir müssen morgen früh raus, ihr solltet auch schlafen gehen." Ganz toll. Frustrierend.

Andererseits – was hatte ich erwartet? „Hallo Tyson, du hast mir gefehlt, übrigens, ich liebe dich auch." Ja, klar.

Hatte ich anfangs noch die Hoffnung gehabt, daß sich an Kais Verhalten etwas ändern würde, er das Geschäft Geschäft sein lassen würde und statt dessen mit uns die Stadt erkunden würde, daß er sein Ladegerät vergessen hatte oder sein Handy geklaut würde, so sah ich nach der zweiten Woche unserer Tour, nachdem wir neben Paris auch Madrid, Rom, Berlin und London besucht hatten, ein, daß Kai inzwischen Wichtigeres zu tun hatte als Werbung für eine neue Beyblade-Weltmeisterschaft zu machen. Verständlich einerseits, er war schließlich Kopf eines der größten und reichsten Firmenunternehmen der Welt. Beybladen war für ihn inzwischen zweitrangig geworden. Zumal er seit seinem Match gegen Brooklyn und dem Verlust von Dranzer nicht mehr in einer Bey-Arena gewesen war. Also hing er weiter am Telefon. Und wenn er genau das mal nicht tat, hatte er verdammt miese Laune. Wenn ihr mich fragt, dieser Business-Kram tat ihm nicht gut. Es schlug ihm aufs Gemüt, machte ihn noch mürrischer als sonst – falls möglich – und frustrierte mich damit ohne Ende! Ich hatte mir von dieser Tour mit Kai soviel erwartet…

Doch dann kam jene Nacht im Oktober. Wir waren in einem Hotel in Glasgow, Schottland. Das Wetter war schlecht, es regnete seit wir angekommen waren, und der Wind rüttelte beängstigend an den Fenstern. Der Wetterbericht hatte eine Sturmwarnung herausgegeben und allen empfohlen, zuhause zu bleiben und es sich vor einem warmen Feuer gemütlich zu machen. Genau das hatten wir getan. Wir hatten im Wohnzimmer unserer Suite gesessen und Karten gespielt – sogar Kai hatte sich zu uns gesellt – wenn auch mit einem Packen Papierkram auf dem Schoß, anstatt eine Runde mitzuspielen, aber immerhin. Sein Telefon lag in seinem Zimmer auf dem Nachttisch – der Sturm ließ keinen Empfang zu. Habe ich schon erwähnt, wie sehr ich Stürme liebe?

Nun, jedenfalls wurde es immer später, und irgendwann nickten wir der Reihe nach auf dem Sofa ein. Sogar Kai fielen irgendwann seine Akten vom Schoß, als er in dem Sessel neben dem offenen Kamin einschlief.

Ich weiß nicht mehr wie spät es war, als ich plötzlich wach wurde, aber sicher weit nach Mitternacht. Der Sturm wütete schlimmer denn je, es blitzte und donnerte, als wolle die Welt untergehen. Dennoch, das war es nicht, was mich geweckt hatte. Es war etwas anderes gewesen, aber was? Ich hatte etwas gehört, etwas das wie ein erstickter Schrei geklungen hatte. Plötzlich besorgt sah ich mich um. Alles wie zuvor, als ich eingeschlafen war: Max und Kenny schliefen friedlich Schulter an Schulter auf dem Sofa gegenüber und Ray hatte es sich auf dem weichen Flokati bequem gemacht. Und Kai – Kai! Er war weg! Wo war er hin? Was war hier los? Hatte er sich etwa in diesem Sturm hinausgeschlichen? Unmöglich! So verrückt war nicht einmal Kai!

Trotzdem, ich mußte sicher gehen. Ein Blick zur Eingangstür beruhigte mich ein wenig. Sein Mantel hing immer noch am Haken neben der Tür, ohne ihn wäre er nicht gegangen. Aber seine Schuhe waren weg! Also hatte er die Suite verlassen. Die Hotelbar! dämmerte es mir schließlich. Die Bar hier hatte rund um die Uhr geöffnet. Sicher war er dorthin gegangen.

Ich schlüpfte eilig in meine Schuhe, schnappte mir einen der Schlüssel vom Schlüsselbrett neben der Tür und verließ die Suite. In meiner Eile wartete ich nicht auf den Aufzug und nahm gleich die Treppe. Ich hetzte in Richtung Bar, immer wieder still mein Mantra wiederholend: Laß ihn dort sein, bitte, laß ihn dort sein.

Ich weiß nicht, zu wem ich betete, aber wer immer es auch war, er erhörte mich. Als ich durch die breiten Glastüren sah konnte ich Kais unverkennbare Gestalt am Tresen sitzen sehen. Er war der einzige Gast, der sich so spät noch hier runter bemüht hatte, doch der Barkeeper kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihn. Er spülte ruhig seine Gläser während Kai dort saß und in ein Glas Bourbon sah als hielte es die Antwort auf alle Fragen dieser Welt.

Ich überlegte lange, ob ich zu ihm gehen sollte. Er sah nicht aus, als ob er im Moment besonders scharf auf Gesellschaft gewesen wäre. Aber wann tat er das schon? Mal ehrlich, das war Kai! Wann wollte er schon Gesellschaft? Schließlich entschied ich mich, es zu versuchen. Was konnte schon groß passieren, außer daß er mich wegschickte?

Er sah mich nicht an, als ich mich neben ihn setzte. Ich betrachtete ihn eine Weile still. Das Glas war fast leer und seine Augen hatten einen seltsam glasigen Glanz. Sein Haar war zerzaust vom Schlafen in dem Sessel und die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemds waren offen. Ein leichter Schweißfilm bedeckte seine Stirn und die Hand um das Glas zitterte kaum merklich. Ich war schockiert. Der Kerl war fix und fertig! Aber… wieviel…

„Wieviel davon hast du schon getrunken?"

Er zuckte zusammen als hätte er mich eben erst bemerkt – was, dem überraschten Ausdruck in seinen Augen nach zu urteilen, vermutlich der Fall war. Jetzt fing ich an mir wirklich sorgen zu machen. Für gewöhnlich konnte Kai selbst den erfahrensten Anschleicher schon aus drei Kilometern Entfernung hören. Der Kerl war ein wandelndes Sonargerät! Er mußte schon ziemlich daneben sein, wenn er mich nicht einmal bemerkte, wenn ich mich direkt neben ihn setzte.

Er sah mich an als wüchsen mir lila Antennen aus den Ohren. Es dauerte eine Weile bis seine Augen den trüben Blick verloren und mich wirklich sahen. Dann kehrte sein Blick wieder zurück zu dem fast leeren Glas. Er hob es an die Lippen, trank den letzten Schluck und gab dann dem Barkeeper Zeichen, er solle ihm noch ein Glas bringen.

„Vier", bekam ich schließlich meine Antwort. Erstaunlicherweise ohne eine Spur von Lallen in der Stimme, „wieso, was dagegen?"

Kein Lallen, nein, dafür um so mehr Wut. Auf mich? Nein, wie ich Kai kannte eher auf sich selbst. Eines der vielen Dinge an Kai, die man erst lernte wenn man ihn sehr lange kannte. Er war selten wütend auf andere. Die Fehler anderer ließen ihn in der Regel kalt. Wenn etwas wichtig genug war, um seine Wut zu verdienen, dann war das meistens ein Fehler, den er selbst gemacht hatte. Er wurde nur wütend über seine eigenen Schwächen, nie über die der anderen. Ein Charakterzug der ebenso bewundernswert wie nervtötend war.

Ich beschloß auf seine Frage nicht zu reagieren und statt dessen eine andere zu stellen.

„Hat dich der Sturm geweckt?"

Er drehte gedankenverloren das neue Glas in seiner Hand. „Wie man's nimmt."

„Huh?"

„Wie man's nimmt", wiederholte er etwas lauter.

„Ich hab schon verstanden. Ich meinte, was meinst du damit?"

„Nicht _dieser_ Sturm."

Hu? Jetzt war ich offiziell verwirrt. Ich schwöre, der Kerl war schwerer zu durchschauen als die Relativitätstheorie. Erschwerend hinzu kam, daß Kai immer nur die Frage beantwortete, die du stelltest. Nicht die, die du nicht stelltest. Nicht die, die du nur impliziertest. Wenn du deine Frage also nicht ganz genau und wohl überlegt formuliertest, bekamst du nie die Antwort die du suchtest. Andererseits log er auch nie. Das war die positive Seite. Ich beschloß also, anders zu fragen.

„Weshalb bist du hier unten?"

„Konnte nicht schlafen."

Seht ihr? Klare, ehrliche Antwort. Leider wieder die falsche Frage.

„Und weshalb konntest du nicht schlafen?"

Ein langer Blick. Schweigen. Ha! Erwischt! Richtige Frage. Fehlte nur noch die Antwort. Wieder so ne Sache. Wenn er dir die Wahrheit nicht sagen wollte oder konnte, sagte er nämlich einfach gar nichts. Frustrierend.

„Erinnerungen."

Hätte ich mir denken können. In 99 Prozent der Fälle, wenn Kai sich seltsam benahm, hatte seine Vergangenheit damit zu tun.

„An die Abtei?"

Ein Kopfschütteln. Toll. Falsche Frage. Was jetzt? Wenn dieser Kerl nicht so verflucht kompliziert wäre!

„An die Nacht, in der meine Eltern starben."

Autsch. Die Geschichte war neu. Ich hatte mich immer gefragt, was damals wohl passiert war. Wir wußten von Mr. Dickenson, daß Kais Eltern gestorben waren, als er noch sehr klein gewesen und er danach in Voltaires Obhut gegeben worden war. Welcher nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt hatte, als ihn in der Abtei als Versuchskaninchen zu mißbrauchen. Aber _wie_ seine Eltern gestorben waren – das hatte der alte Mann uns nicht erzählt. ‚Eines Tages wird er es euch vielleicht selbst erzählen', hatte er gesagt. Vielleicht war heute dieser Tag… Ich beschloß mich in die Höhle des Löwen zu wagen. Er hatte mir auf eine Frage geantwortet, die ich nicht gestellt hatte. Vielleicht _wollte_ er sogar, daß ich fragte…

„Was ist passiert?"

Wenn ich mir vorher nicht sicher war, ob ich mir das Zittern seiner schlanken Finger nur einbildete, konnte ich es jetzt nicht mehr leugnen. Das Glas in seiner Hand bebte so sehr, daß die goldene Flüssigkeit darin drohte über den Rand zu schwappen. Er nahm einen großen Schluck und holte tief Luft. Und dann begann er eine Geschichte, die zu grausam war, als daß ein vierjähriger Junge sie durchleben und danach _nicht_ für ein Leben lang traumatisiert sein konnte.

Seine Eltern waren ermordet worden. Grausam, brutal und erbarmungslos. Man hatte sie regelrecht abgeschlachtet. Allein vom Zuhören wurde mir schon übel. Und Kai hatte alles mit ansehen müssen. Im Alter von vier Jahren. Und der Mörder war niemand anderes als Boris Balkov gewesen – während Voltaire lachend neben ihm gestanden hatte. Wie krank ist das?

„Es war eine Nacht wie diese", schloß er schließlich, seine Stimme nur mehr ein Flüstern, seine Augen gläsern vom Alkohol und von den Tränen, die nicht fallen wollten. „Einer der schlimmsten Gewitterstürme, die Rußland je gesehen hat." Er trank den letzten Schluck aus seinem inzwischen siebten Glas. „Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn es gewittert…"

Diese einfachen Worte bargen soviel mehr Bedeutung, daß es wehtat. Natürlich konnte er nicht schlafen. Mit dem Sturm kam die Erinnerung. Mit ihr all die schaurigen Bilder, die bereits für mich – obwohl ich sie nie real erlebt hatte – unerträglich waren. Wie mußte es erst Kai gehen…

In dieser Nacht hat keiner von uns beiden geschlafen. Wir saßen die ganze Nacht in der Bar und haben geredet. Zuerst über Kais Eltern, dann über Voltaire und die Abtei, schließlich über Gott und die Welt. Als der Barkeeper schließlich Schichtwechsel hatte, ging bereits die Sonne auf. Der Sturm der letzten Nacht war vorübergezogen und ein blauer Himmel kündigte sich an. Wir nahmen den Aufzug nach oben und legten uns schlafen. Ich in meinem Bett, Kai in seinem. Als ich gegen mittag aufwachte, lag er jedoch zu meinem Erstaunen in _meinem_ Bett. Ich ließ ihn schlafen und stellte keine Fragen, als er eine halbe Stunde später die Augen aufschlug. Erst viel später haben wir wieder über diese Nacht gesprochen – über die Nacht, die wir später als offiziellen Beginn unserer Beziehung bezeichneten.

Nach dieser Promotion-Tour ging ich mit Kai nach Rußland. Ich zog in sein Haus in Moskau mit ein und spielte die Rolle der sorgenden Hausfrau, wenn er abends gestreßt und oft völlig erschöpft nachhause kam. Wir durchlebten sieben wunderbare Jahre gemeinsam. Sieben Jahre, in denen wir viele stürmische Nächte durchwachten, uns Tee kochten und stundenlang redeten, bis die Sonne aufging. Er hat nie geschlafen, wenn es draußen gewitterte, nie. Ich war nicht böse. Es waren die schönsten Nächte meines Lebens.

Vor vier Jahren habe ich ihn durch einen Flugzeugabsturz verloren. Die Tage und Wochen danach sind mir nur verschwommen in Erinnerung. Ich habe mich damals lange in meinem Schmerz und in meiner Trauer verkrochen, bis mir klar wurde, daß mir Kai wahrscheinlich gehörig in den Hintern treten würde, wenn er noch hier wäre. Das Leben ging weiter. Inzwischen lebe ich wieder in Tokio, habe einen Job als Beyblade-Trainer und einen Mann, den ich liebe – nicht so wie ich Kai geliebt habe, aber deshalb nicht weniger. Nur eben anders.

Trotzdem, wenn es nachts draußen stürmt und blitzt und donnert, dann bleibe ich immer noch die ganze Nacht wach, trinke Tee und erinnere mich an all die schönen Momente, die mir mit Kai vergönnt waren und sage ihm, wie sehr ich ihn immer noch liebe. In der Hoffnung, daß es ihm diese Nächte leichter erträglich macht – wo auch immer er jetzt ist…

* * *

END


End file.
